Honesty
by rye-kun
Summary: Men rượu và những câu chuyện tình cờ lại khiến con người dễ dàng thành thật với nhau hơn. Đó là cách mà Karasuma và Irina thấu hiểu và đối diện với những cảm xúc của đối phương.


Mặc dù cố tình uống đến say mèm mỗi khi đi uống với Karasuma để bắt anh phải cõng cô về nhà là thói quen ưa thích của Irina, nhưng cô vẫn luôn cảm thấy ngạc nhiên mỗi lần Karasuma cõng mình về nhà, bất chấp việc anh thừa biết mục đích của cô. Dĩ nhiên, lần này cũng không là ngoại lệ. Sau một tràng thuyết giảng về việc kiểm soát bản thân và cằn nhằn về sự bất cẩn của một sát thủ chuyên nghiệp như Irina, giờ đây, như thường lệ, Karasuma vẫn đang cõng cô về.

Nhưng hôm nay, không biết có phải do cô say hơn mọi khi hay không, mà Irina không còn hứng thú tán tỉnh trêu chọc anh nữa. Thay vào đó, cô muốn tranh thủ những giây phút này để lặng lẽ cảm nhận sự tồn tại của Karasuma ở ngay cạnh bên mình. Hơi ấm từ tấm lưng anh như sưởi ấm cô giữa thời tiết lạnh giá, khiến Irina chìm trong cảm giác êm ái dễ chịu.

"Người anh có mùi dễ chịu ghê." Irina nói, như một câu cảm thán hơn là tán tỉnh. Dù Karasuma không dùng nước hoa như những người đàn ông Irina từng gặp, nhưng mùi bạc hà của sữa tắm và dầu gội, mùi thanh thanh của kem cạo râu, mùi thơm dịu của nước xả vải cùng mùi da thịt anh hòa trộn với nhau lại tạo thành thứ mùi hương hấp dẫn lạ lùng. Mùi hương đó thoang thoảng trên da, trên cổ áo và cả tấm áo khoác của anh đang quàng trên người cô, khiến cô thấy mình như được ôm ấp vỗ về bởi nó. Giờ cô mới tin rằng người ta thật sự có thể nghiện mùi hương của người mình yêu.

Karasuma im lặng, có lẽ vì anh không biết phải phản ứng thế nào khi cô không thật sự có ý tán tỉnh anh. Để phá vỡ không khí im lặng ấy, cô buột miệng nhận xét.

"Tôi không ngờ anh cũng dùng nước xả vải đấy."

Irina những tưởng Karasuma sẽ lờ đi nhận xét vô thưởng vô phạt của cô. Nhưng trái với suy nghĩ của cô, anh nhẹ nhàng trả lời.

"Lúc nhỏ mẹ tôi vẫn bảo tôi dùng nước xả vải khi giặt đồ, đã thành thói quen rồi."

Sự hiếu kì đột nhiên trỗi dậy trong Irina. Đời tư của Karasuma là chủ đề chưa bao giờ ngừng hấp dẫn đối với cô.

"Mẹ anh? Chắc là kiểu phụ nữ Nhật Bản truyền thống nhỉ? Dịu dàng, kín đáo, nề nếp? Còn bố anh chắc là kiểu đàn ông nghiêm khắc kỉ luật, y như anh ấy. Nhìn cái cách anh quản lũ nhóc lớp 3E thì có vẻ anh quen chăm sóc người khác, chắc do là anh cả trong nhà nhỉ?"

Đây chỉ là một mẹo tâm lý cơ bản, cố tình đưa ra những phỏng đoán để khích cho đối phương tự sửa lại, qua đó đưa ra những thông tin cô cần. Irina không nghĩ một tay lão luyện như Karasuma sẽ dễ bị lừa như thế, nhưng dù gì cũng tốt hơn là hỏi trực tiếp.

"Nếu cô muốn hỏi thì cứ hỏi thẳng, không cần phải vòng vo như thế." Sự thẳng thắn của Karasuma khiến Irina không khỏi ngạc nhiên. Vì cái nguyên tắc chuyên nghiệp của mình, Karasuma đã giữ chuyện đời tư kín đáo đến mức cô không nghĩ sẽ có ngày anh dễ dàng kể với mình như thế. Dù vậy, cô vẫn im lặng lắng nghe anh nói.

"Bố tôi mất khi tôi một tuổi, còn mẹ tôi thì làm trong nhà chứa. Nhưng cô đoán đúng chuyện tôi là anh cả trong nhà. Mẹ tôi bất cẩn có thai với khách đến hai lần. Cả hai lần bà ấy đều kiên quyết không phá thai, vậy nên nghiễm nhiên tôi có thêm hai đứa em."

Irina đã không mong chờ một câu chuyện như thế. Tất nhiên, những người như Karasuma cô đã từng gặp không ít, nên cô đã học được cách không nhìn họ với con mắt thương hại. Có điều, cái cách Karasuma kể ra điều đó một cách bình thản khiến cô nhất thời bối rối.

"Tôi không biết phải nói gì nữa." Cô thì thầm, không biết nên bày tỏ cảm xúc thế nào cho phù hợp. Nhưng Karasuma chỉ cười nhẹ.

"Cô không cần phải nói gì hết. Mẹ tôi là một người phụ nữ tử tế và đáng kính. Bà ấy đã cố hết sức để anh em tôi được nuôi dạy chu đáo và lớn lên một cách bình thường. Vậy nên, tôi nghĩ hoàn cảnh của mình chả có gì đáng thương hại cả."

Dù Karasuma nói như thế, nhưng Irina thừa hiểu, có một người mẹ làm gái điếm và phải chăm sóc hai đứa em nhỏ hơn mình nhiều tuổi như thế là một gánh nặng lớn thế nào đối với một đứa trẻ. Mọi mảnh ghép của bức tranh bỗng ăn khớp với nhau. Cái cách Karasuma thờ ơ với những chiêu trò quyến rũ chính là kết quả của việc lớn lên giữa những người phụ nữ làm công việc như mẹ anh. Cái cách anh gần như bị ám ảnh với việc tách biệt đời tư và công việc, cũng là do ảnh hưởng từ bà. Irina biết rõ kiểu công việc liên quan đến thân xác này cần một cái đầu lạnh để giữ cho cuộc đời mình không bị rối tung. Còn khả năng kiểm soát cảm xúc và giữ khoảng cách với những người xung quanh, chính là cách mà Karasuma đứng vững trước những lời đàm tiếu và những trò bắt nạt mà một đứa trẻ có mẹ làm gái điếm phải hứng chịu. Cái cách anh luôn nghiêm túc và nỗ lực cực độ trong bất cứ việc gì, có lẽ là kết quả của những tháng ngày giúp mẹ anh chèo chống gia đình.

Và Karasuma đã tin tưởng cô đủ nhiều để cho phép cô nhìn thấy một phần riêng tư đến thế của bản thân. Ý nghĩ ấy khiến một cảm giác ấm áp len lỏi trong tim Irina.

"Anh đáng nể thật đấy." Những lời ấy cứ tự nhiên mà bật ra khỏi môi cô, chân thành từ tận đáy lòng.

"Cảm ơn." Lâu lắm rồi cô mới thấy Karasuma dịu dàng đến thế.

Đó là lúc Irina hiểu ra lí do cô yêu người đàn ông này. Cái cách anh kiên cường đối mặt với bất kì chuyện gì, cái cách anh thẳng thắn và kiên định với những nguyên tắc của mình, cả cái cách anh lặng lẽ mà dịu dàng quan tâm đến những người anh cho là quan trọng, tất cả đều rực rỡ biết bao. Anh đã tỏa sáng như thế, ngay cả với quá khứ méo mó của mình. Không trốn chạy, không oán trách, không tự thương xót bản thân. Ánh sáng rực rỡ ấy, một kẻ chỉ biết chạy trốn quá khứ bằng máu tanh, che giấu cái tôi bất ổn và mớ cảm xúc hỗn loạn bằng vẻ ngoài hào nhoáng như cô, sẽ không bao giờ có được.

Nhưng cũng chính vì vậy mà cô mới ngưỡng mộ anh nhường ấy. Cũng chính vì vậy, mà cô mới yêu anh nhường ấy.

Và cô biết, cô sẽ tiếp tục yêu anh như thế. Dù cho đóa hoa anh tặng cô ở chỗ của Tử Thần chỉ là cách anh thương cảm cho cái tôi méo mó của cô, tha thứ cho sự nông cạn của cô. Dù cho tất cả những cảm xúc ấy không đồng nghĩa với tình yêu. Dù cho có thể anh sẽ không bao giờ đáp lại thứ tình cảm trẻ con, ích kỉ và khiếm khuyết của cô.

Đây là lần đầu tiên Karasuma kể về quá khứ của mình. Không phải là vì mặc cảm - ngược lại là đằng khác, anh thấy hoàn cảnh của mình thực chất không có gì đáng để tâm. Nhưng những người xung quanh lại chưa bao giờ nghĩ như anh. Hoặc là họ sẽ châm biếm, kì thị anh, hoặc họ sẽ nhìn anh ái ngại, thương hại và cố tìm cách an ủi anh. Anh mệt mỏi với tất cả những điều đó, mệt mỏi với việc họ không thể coi anh như một người bình thường.

Có lẽ chính vì vậy mà anh thấy nhẹ nhõm khi Irina không tỏ ra thương hại anh, khi cô chỉ đơn giản là trân trọng con người anh, con người đã lớn lên trong hoàn cảnh ấy. Bất chấp thái độ bỡn cợt của cô, Karasuma luôn biết sâu trong thâm tâm, Irina là con người nhạy cảm và thấu hiểu. Chính vì vậy, anh mới dễ dàng kể với cô những chuyện riêng tư như thế.

Trong lúc đang đắm mình trong cảm xúc dễ chịu ấy, dòng suy nghĩ của anh lại bị cắt ngang bởi giọng nói của Irina.

"Tôi yêu anh, Karasuma." Cả hai người họ đều đã biết điều đó từ lâu, nhưng đây là lần đầu tiên anh nghe chính miệng Irina nói ra. Karasuma không biết tại sao đột nhiên cô lại chọn lúc này để bày tỏ, nhưng có cái gì đó trong câu nói ấy của cô tha thiết và thành thực đến mức trái tim anh thoáng nhói đau.

"Tôi biết." Anh nghe giọng mình nhòa đi trong cơn gió lạnh buốt.

"Tôi vẫn luôn muốn hỏi chuyện đó đấy." Giọng Irina trầm lắng hơn hẳn bình thường. "Sao anh lại biết được? Tôi không tin anh là con người tinh tế đến thế."

Một chút cân nhắc thoáng qua trong đầu Karasuma trước khi anh quyết định rằng thành thực là cách trả lời tốt nhất.

"Cái lần cô hôn tôi khi tôi ngủ quên trong phòng giáo viên, thật ra lúc ấy tôi vừa mới tỉnh dậy."

Kí ức khi ấy đến giờ vẫn còn sống động trong Karasuma. Lúc đó đầu óc anh vẫn còn mơ màng vì vừa tỉnh dậy, nhưng anh vẫn nhớ rõ mùi nước hoa của Irina phảng phất trong sống mũi, bàn tay mềm mại của cô vuốt ve gò má anh. Anh lại càng không thể quên cảm giác mềm mại ấm nóng của bờ môi cô lưu lại trên môi anh.

Karasuma chưa bao giờ bị ấn tượng với những trò tán tỉnh của Irina. Nhưng nụ hôn ấy khác hoàn toàn với những lần trêu cợt kia. Anh cảm nhận được sự rụt rè thận trọng của cô, như thể cô đã phải dùng toàn bộ can đảm chỉ để lén hôn anh như thế. Anh không rõ cảm xúc của Irina truyền qua nụ hôn ấy là gì, là tình yêu, là nỗi buồn, hay là cả hai?

Karasuma vốn đã không muốn nhắc đến chuyện đó, làm thế chẳng giúp được gì ngoài việc khiến Irina xấu hổ. Nhưng anh nghĩ mình có nghĩa vụ thành thực trả lời câu hỏi của cô. Một thoáng im lặng kéo dài trước khi Irina lên tiếng.

"Buồn cười lắm phải không, sát thủ chuyên quyến rũ đàn ông như tôi lại cắm đầu yêu anh như một con ngốc si tình." Vẻ tự mỉa mai trong giọng nói của cô khiến anh bất giác cảm thấy tội lỗi.

"Tôi không hề nghĩ thế." Karasuma hoàn toàn thật lòng khi nói vậy. Nhưng anh cũng biết, đối với Irina, câu nói ấy đến từ kẻ đã từng phủ nhận tình cảm của cô nghe thật sáo rỗng biết bao.

"Nói dối." Giọng nói của Irina gần như vụn vỡ vì hoài nghi và mỏi mệt. "Anh luôn nghĩ tôi là loại phụ nữ phù phiếm ngu ngốc đúng không? Vậy nên anh thậm chí còn không thèm nhìn đến tôi."

Giống như cái lần đối đầu với tên Tử Thần, ngay giờ đây, khi Karasuma buộc phải nhìn vào cái bản ngã khiếm khuyết, yếu đuối và luôn chực chờ tan vỡ của Irina, một lần nữa trái tim anh lại nhói đau.

"Không phải vậy đâu." Karasuma ngạc nhiên vì sự nhẹ nhàng trong giọng nói của chính mình. "Tôi không hề coi thường cô. Chỉ là tôi không thích cái cách cô tán tỉnh trêu cợt tôi. Tôi đã quan sát mẹ mình và bạn bè bà đủ lâu để hiểu rõ, khi một người phụ nữ cố gắng gồng mình để tán tỉnh đàn ông như thế, thì cái mà họ cho đối phương thấy chỉ là cái vỏ bọc, không phải là họ thật sự. Tôi không thể yêu hay ghét một người khi mà không nhìn thấy con người thật của họ."

Karasuma chợt nhận ra, đây là lần đầu tiên anh và Irina thẳng thắn nói chuyện về cảm xúc họ dành cho nhau. Lúc này đây, cái ranh giới chuyên nghiệp mà anh luôn cố gắng gìn giữ không đáng là gì so với việc đối mặt với những cảm xúc ấy.

"Nhưng đó là cách duy nhất tôi biết để đối xử với người khác." Irina nói một cách nặng nề, như thể chỉ một lời thú nhận ấy cũng đã rút cạn kiệt sức lực của cô.

Đó là lúc Karasuma phải đối diện với điều mà anh đã lờ mờ nhận thấy từ lâu nhưng vẫn luôn lờ đi, điều mà những đứa trẻ lớp 3E đã phải nhắc cho anh nhớ. Lớn lên trong bể máu và học cách quyến rũ người khác khi còn quá trẻ đã khiến con đường trưởng thành của Irina trở nên méo mó. Cô học được cách thao túng cảm xúc của kẻ khác, nhưng lại chưa bao giờ học được cách nuôi dưỡng cảm xúc của chính mình. Đằng sau vẻ ngoài quyến rũ lả lơi ấy, một phần trong cô vẫn luôn là cô bé 12 tuổi mắc kẹt trong tầng hầm khi ấy, không biết phải làm gì với những cảm xúc hỗn loạn của mình.

"Tôi hiểu. Trưởng thành không phải là một chuyện dễ dàng. Với cái cách mà cô lớn lên thì nó lại càng khó khăn hơn." Karasuma nói với tất cả cảm thông mà một con người như anh có thể có được.

"Giờ thì anh lại thương hại tôi sao?" Với cách anh lạnh lùng phủ nhận cảm xúc của Irina trước đây, cũng dễ hiểu khi cô không thể tin rằng Karasuma thật sự đồng cảm với mình. Đến bản thân anh còn ngạc nhiên khi nhận ra mình có thể đồng cảm với ai đó nhiều đến vậy.

"Không. Chỉ là tôi hiểu được lí do cô trở thành con người như bây giờ, và tôi tôn trọng điều đó." Dù Irina có tin hay không, thì anh vẫn phải nói ra. "Nhưng nếu tôi thật sự quan trọng với cô, thì hãy tin tôi nhiều hơn. Hãy cho tôi thấy con người thật của cô, một "cô" mà những người chỉ ở bên cô vì công việc không thể nhìn thấy. Như vậy tôi sẽ có thể nghiêm túc đón nhận tình cảm của cô."

Karasuma biết rằng mình đang đòi hỏi quá nhiều từ Irina. Anh biết, Irina có thể cho anh tình yêu nhiều hơn anh cần, nhưng niềm tin và sự chân thành thì không dễ dàng như thế. Đòi hỏi điều đó từ một người đã sống một cuộc đời chỉ có thể tin bản thân mình như Irina, cũng giống như đòi hỏi cô đưa cho anh lưỡi dao của mình, và tin rằng anh sẽ không dùng nó đâm cô. Nhất là khi bản thân anh chưa từng làm gì để xứng đáng với một niềm tin lớn đến thế.

Karasuma chợt nhận ra, mỗi khi anh cố gắng làm điều đúng đắn, cũng là lúc anh nhận ra bản thân ích kỉ đến nhường nào.

Đúng như anh nghĩ, Irina cười cay đắng.

"Ai đang nói thế nhỉ? Có phải cái người luôn bắt tôi phải hành xử chuyên nghiệp, phải biết kiểm soát cảm xúc, phải biết giữ khoảng cách không? Dù tôi thật lòng với anh, thì liệu anh có chấp nhận cảm xúc của tôi không?"

Karasuma biết Irina hoàn toàn có lí. Suốt một thời gian dài, anh chỉ coi cô như đối tác trong công cuộc ám sát này. Như một lẽ tất nhiên, anh không cho phép mối quan hệ của họ đi xa hơn như thế. Những chia sẻ riêng tư, những cảm xúc thân mật, những thứ như thế sẽ phá vỡ khoảng cách an toàn giữa họ, mài mòn lưỡi dao của họ.

Nhưng cái khoảnh khắc anh đối diện với một Irina đang hoang mang lạc lối, cái khoảnh khắc họ chĩa súng vào nhau ở căn cứ của Tử Thần, đâu đó trong lòng anh thoáng ân hận vì chưa bao giờ thật sự nhìn vào con người thật của Irina. Sau đó, nhờ những lời lẽ đơn giản mà xác đáng của lũ trẻ mới 15 tuổi kia, lần đầu tiên trong đời anh thật sự nhìn thẳng vào Irina, nhìn vào cô bé 12 tuổi bên trong cô. Đó cũng là lần đầu tiên anh nhận ra sự tàn nhẫn của bản thân khi bắt một cô gái với bản ngã khiếm khuyết và tâm hồn chưa bao giờ có cơ hội trưởng thành phải gạt bỏ những cảm xúc non nớt của mình.

Và giờ đây, khi anh thật lòng muốn thay đổi điều đó, muốn đón nhận tất cả những cảm xúc bất ổn và tình cảm hỗn loạn của cô, muốn nhìn thấy toàn bộ con người mà cô che giấu đằng sau cái vỏ hào nhoáng kia, Karasuma biết rằng Irina có ý nghĩa với anh nhiều hơn một người đồng nghiệp.

"Tôi xin lỗi. Khi đó cô chỉ là một người đồng nghiệp, vậy nên tôi đã ép cô phải gò mình trong cái ranh giới sát thủ chuyên nghiệp, và bắt cô gánh vác quá nhiều. Nhưng với tôi bây giờ, cô còn quan trọng hơn như thế. Nếu cô sẵn sàng cho tôi nhìn thấy con người thật của mình, nếu cô thật lòng bày tỏ cảm xúc của mình, thì tôi sẽ đón nhận tất cả những điều đó."

Khi nói ra những lời đó, một cảm xúc mới mẻ trỗi dậy trong Karasuma. Anh chưa bao giờ nghĩ sẽ có ngày mình để một người đồng nghiệp, lại còn là một người đến từ thế giới hoàn toàn khác mình, bước vào cuộc đời mình theo cách đó. Anh vẫn không thay đổi niềm tin của mình về ranh giới của sự chuyên nghiệp. Nhưng nếu đó là Irina, thì anh sẵn sàng để cô vượt qua ranh giới ấy. Karasuma không biết đây có phải quyết định tốt nhất hay không. Nhưng anh biết mình đã đưa ra quyết định ấy từ tận đáy lòng, và sẽ không bao giờ hối hận về điều đó.

Irina không trả lời. Hay nói đúng hơn là cô không thể trả lời khi còn đang vùi mặt vào lưng anh mà khóc nấc lên từng cơn. Karasuma quyết định sẽ để yên cho cô trút bỏ cảm xúc của mình. Anh lặng lẽ cảm nhận cả người cô run run trên lưng minh. Cảm giác ấm nóng từ những giọt nước mắt đang thấm ướt áo anh dần lan khắp thân thể, len lỏi vào tận tim anh.

Một Irina luôn phải giữ vững cái vỏ bọc "sát thủ máu lạnh", giờ đây đang khóc với anh như một đứa trẻ. Một điều gì đó tựa như nỗi buồn, lại tựa như nhẹ nhõm, đang dần nảy mầm trong lòng Karasuma. Đây là một phần nhỏ của "con người thật" mà anh muốn nhìn thấy trong Irina, là cách mà cô can đảm đưa cho anh lưỡi dao mang tên niềm tin của mình. Đây cũng là mối liên kết đầu tiên bên ngoài công việc ám sát mà họ có với nhau, mối liên kết được tạo thành chỉ bởi chính bản thân họ.

Mối liên kết ấy, hoàn toàn xứng đáng với sự chuyên nghiệp mà anh đã đánh đổi.

Nếu ở hoàn cảnh bình thường, chắc chắn Irina sẽ không thể bộc lộ những cảm xúc xấu xí ấy. Không phải trước mặt Karasuma. Cô không biết điều gì đã khiến mình trở nên bất cần như thế, là men rượu, là mùi hương và cảm giác ấm áp an toàn từ tấm lưng Karasuma, hay là cái nhận thức mãnh liệt rằng cô sẽ luôn yêu anh.

Dù vậy, Irina không thể ngờ rằng sẽ có lúc cô nhìn thấy một Karasuma dịu dàng và thấu hiểu đến thế, một Karasuma trân trọng cảm xúc của cô đến thế. Có lẽ vì thế mà cảm giác an toàn đã xâm chiếm cô, lấn át lí trí cùng những ranh giới của cô, khiến cô cứ thế mà trút lên anh tất cả những cảm xúc yếu đuối, ích kỉ và đau đớn của mình. Rồi một lần nữa Karasuma lại khiến cô kinh ngạc, khi anh nói rằng anh sẽ chấp nhận con người yếu đuối, vụn vỡ và lạc lối ấy của cô, khi anh mong cô tin anh.

Irina đã luôn yêu Karasuma, nhưng cô chưa bao giờ thật lòng tin anh. Không phải với ranh giới của sự chuyên nghiệp giữa họ, không phải với cái thế giới quá đỗi khác nhau của họ. Cái cách mà anh gạt bỏ tình cảm của cô trong cái ngày tặng cô bó hoa sinh nhật, chỉ khiến cô tự nhắc mình phải ghi nhớ điều đó. Kể cả sau đó, khi anh tặng cô đóa hoa đoạt từ tay Tử Thần, như một sự chấp nhận và tha thứ, kể cả khi cô hạnh phúc đến mức đã muốn tuyệt đối tin tưởng anh, thì một phần nhỏ trong cô vẫn sợ hãi. Cô sợ một lúc nào đó, Karasuma sẽ bảo rằng anh không cần niềm tin của cô, cũng giống như anh không cần tình yêu của cô. Nếu chuyện đó xảy ra, cô sẽ tan vỡ đến mức không còn là chính mình được nữa.

Nhưng bây giờ, chính con người ấy lại muốn có niềm tin của cô, và hứa sẽ trân trọng bất cứ thứ gì cô có thể trao cho anh cùng với niềm tin ấy. Có cái gì đó chân thành và kiên định trong từng câu từng chữ anh nói ra, để rồi cuối cùng, cô đã quyết định làm điều mà một sát thủ chuyên nghiệp vốn không được phép làm: cô trao cho anh lưỡi dao mang tên niềm tin.

Có lẽ sư phụ sẽ gọi cô là một con ngốc nếu người biết chuyện này. Có lẽ, bản chất cô thực sự chỉ là một con ngốc. Nhưng nếu là vì Karasuma, thì có lẽ sự ngốc nghếch này của cô sẽ được tha thứ.

Những giọt nước mắt của cô mang theo trong đó tất cả những cảm xúc chồng chéo giữa họ từ trước đến giờ, mang theo cả niềm tin vừa mới chớm nở cô dành cho người đàn ông này. Lần đầu tiên từ cái ngày Irina ngồi trong căn hầm với cái xác lạnh dần ấy, cô có thể trút hết tâm tư của mình qua những giọt nước mắt.

Irina chỉ ngừng khóc khi đã về đến nhà mình. Cô nghĩ mình vẫn đủ tỉnh táo để tự vào nhà, nhưng có cái gì đó trong thái độ của cô đã khiến Karasuma lo lắng, đến mức anh kiên quyết đưa cô vào tận phòng. Irina lặng lẽ nhìn anh lấy nước nóng cho cô rửa mặt, pha trà xanh giải rượu cho cô, đưa cho cô li nước cùng hai viên Aspirin. Sự dịu dàng ân cần toát ra từ từng cử chỉ của anh khiến lòng cô xốn xang.

"Anh biết không, tôi vẫn luôn nghĩ yêu anh thật sự là một chuyện rất đau đớn." Irina chưa bao giờ nghĩ cô có thể nói ra những lời đó một cách nhẹ nhàng và không hề cay đắng như thế. Karasuma gật đầu thấu hiểu.

"Vậy bây giờ nó có còn đau không?" Anh nhẹ nhàng hỏi lại.

"Không nhiều như trước nữa, nhưng còn." Cô nhìn sâu vào mắt anh khi nói ra những lời đó. "Có lẽ tôi sẽ không thể ngừng đau đớn khi yêu anh."

Tình yêu với những người như cô và Karasuma sẽ không bao giờ ngừng đau đớn. Đó là một thực tế mà cuối cùng Irina cũng đã học được cách chấp nhận. Giờ đây, khi cô đã quyết định sẽ tin anh, cô biết rằng mình đã có thể thanh thản đón nhận nỗi đau ấy.

Một thoáng buồn rầu thoáng hiện qua trong mắt Karasuma, nhưng nó đã nhanh chóng được thay thế bằng vẻ thấu hiểu. Irina biết, cũng giống như cô đang học cách tin anh, anh đang học cách để hiểu cô.

Một cảm xúc mạnh mẽ bỗng trỗi dây trong Irina, thôi thúc cô nói trước cả khi kịp suy nghĩ.

"Anh hôn tôi được không, Karasuma?"

Đó không phải một lời tán tỉnh hay trêu cợt, cũng không phải cô đang cầu xin tình yêu của anh. Cô chỉ đơn giản là muốn biết giới hạn của mối quan hệ hiện giờ giữa họ, muốn biết Karasuma sẽ cho phép nó đi xa đến đâu.

Quá nhiều cảm xúc hiện ra trong ánh mắt Karasuma khi ấy, đến mức Irina không tài nào đọc nổi. Nhưng trước khi cô kịp suy nghĩ, thì bàn tay anh đã nhẹ nhàng nâng khuôn mặt cô lên.

Đó chỉ là một nụ hôn nhẹ nhàng, kéo dài vừa đủ lâu để cô kịp ghi nhớ cảm giác bờ môi ấm nóng của anh lướt qua môi mình. Khác với những nụ hôn kiểu Pháp mãnh liệt cô vẫn dùng như thứ vũ khí khuất phục đàn ông, nụ hôn này của Karasuma không hề nhuốm mùi nhục cảm. "Tôi sẽ đón nhận tình cảm của cô", cảm xúc ấy truyền qua nụ hôn của anh, dịu dàng và thuần khiết tựa như một dòng sông đang chảy qua từng ngóc ngách trong cô, bảo bọc cô trong dòng chảy lững lờ êm ái của nó.

"Ngủ ngon, Irina." Anh nói sau khi kết thúc nụ hôn. Đó là lần đầu tiên Karasuma không dùng kính ngữ khi gọi cô. Ý nghĩ đó đeo bám Irina mãi cho đến lúc Karasuma đã rời khỏi phòng cô.

Cô biết rằng Karasuma vẫn chưa yêu cô, ít nhất thì cũng không phải lúc này. Nhưng anh đón nhận tình cảm của cô, chấp nhận con người cô, và trân trọng mối liên kết này giữa họ.

Với cô lúc này, tất cả những điều đó thậm chí còn có ý nghĩa hơn cả tình yêu.

Với hai người họ lúc này, chỉ cần như vậy đã là quá đủ.


End file.
